


Cure me

by Kasula



Category: League of Legends RPF, 咖勾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasula/pseuds/Kasula
Summary: 『就讓我吻你吻你直到天明就讓我穿過你的外衣然後你的內衣』ABO 《同谋》后续
Relationships: Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Liang "yuyanjia" Jia-Yuan
Kudos: 4





	Cure me

今天的黄历上一定写着“不宜排位”，所以梁家源才会不是被秒游戏就是输了游戏。不是要去结婚、领奖，搞什么红地毯。他退出游戏，拿起放在一旁的可乐，环顾训练室。隔壁的AD不知道跑哪去了，反正不在基地，中单和上单在激烈地双排，球球似乎又在和直播间的观众们分享《读者》故事，只有打野没出声音。

梁家源亮了一下手机屏幕，算了算日子，发情期快了，也没几天。还好休赛期，也不太会影响。他拿起可乐悄无声息地走到打野身边，用装了一半可乐的易拉罐去冰打野的脸。没被放进过冰箱常温下的易拉罐，不会把打野冰得一个激灵，只会让他隔着可乐和男朋友撒娇。才在选英雄呢，打野空闲的手握着辅助拿可乐的手，就着这个姿势和辅助分享了同一罐可乐。可惜，喝完他的游戏也被秒了。被秒了就继续排，大约辅助是特地跑来近距离盯他rank的。梁家源放下易拉罐，随意给洪浩轩的脖子按摩，故意用指腹在他贴着信息素阻隔贴的腺体上多逗留了些时间，然后才转移到裸露的肌肤上，有意无意地一笔一划地写下：“操我”写完时，打野又进了一局游戏开始pick&ban。可能中文太复杂，打野的皮肤又不敏感，他又换成指尖在后颈处写下“fuck me”，还不小心差点掀开打野的信息素阻隔贴。

而打野在自言自语地说“别抢我豹女别抢我豹女。”注意力全都在游戏上。

中单和上单看似心无旁骛地认真双排，球球还在讲他的鸡汤爱情故事，打野在作法。梁家源打算回房间睡，回打野房间睡。

梁家源直接去的打野房间，冲完澡直接穿打野的衣服，全身上下，从里到外。然后躺在打野的床上玩手机，信息素阻隔贴也不贴，草莓味肆意地充斥着整个房间。怕是要谋杀五十斤草莓才能提炼出那么浓的味道。

还好洪浩轩还不傻，梁家源躺在床上没多久他就回来了。只是梁家源眼都没抬一下，问道：“你怎么回来的那么早？”

洪浩轩躺到梁家源身边凑过去看他手机，“打不了，一直秒。”梁家源把手机一锁屏，转过身去，把后背留给洪浩轩，“滚去洗澡。”

洪浩轩把梁家源身子扳回来，“等会还要洗，一样的。”

梁家源没好气地看着他说：“干嘛，我要睡觉了。”

“先睡我，再睡觉。”

“不想睡你。”

“靠，是谁刚刚又是”洪浩轩说都没说完，就被坐起来的梁家源用嘴堵住了嘴。

主动的omega让洪浩轩很是受用，手立刻就探到宽大的短袖白衬衫下，极其涩情地摸着梁家源腰部的软肉。也没多少肉，但就是手感很好。

“勾勾，你知道这件衣服应该怎么穿吗？”

“不就是这么穿的吗？”

“还缺点东西，”洪浩轩伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，“松松给我的时候还带了这个。”他拿出两条领带说：“你喜欢这个灰蓝条纹的领带还是黑棕格领带？”

梁家源接过洪浩轩手里的领带仔细看了一下，选了灰蓝条纹领带。洪浩轩便抽走黑棕格纹领带，毫不犹豫地绑住了梁家源的两只手。为了防止梁家源骂人，洪浩轩用同样的方式堵住了梁家源的嘴。而另一条灰蓝条纹领带也不是没有用处，下一秒就蒙住了梁家源的眼睛。

洪浩轩停止了接吻。梁家源刚想骂人，就听见洪浩轩在小声点，他耳边轻声地说：“勾勾，你小声点，这里隔音效果不好。波波他没出门，就在隔壁。”叫破喉咙是会有人听见，但是他们听见也不会来救辅助，反而会跑得更远装作没听见。

被剥夺视线的梁家源不宜轻举妄动，等到洪浩轩穿过他两个胳膊之间的空隙，凑上去亲他时，狠狠地咬住洪浩轩的下嘴唇泄愤。

“诶诶，预言家，别咬那么狠啊，咬破了明天他们就都知道你超辣的了。”

“我辣个锤子！”

“预言家。”

“干嘛？”

“你真辣。你身上都是我的信息素的味道诶。”

“闭嘴！”

闭嘴的意思就是接吻，这是洪浩轩特意的曲解。用舌头去描摹梁家源嘴唇的形状，再撬开他的唇和齿去找他的舌。手就顺着腰向下滑去解开皮带，脱掉外裤。

“你怎么连内裤都穿我的？”

“不给吗？”

“给给给，以后一直穿。”

还没到发情期的omega后穴还不够湿，洪浩轩抹了点润滑剂在手指上，一根一根地插进后穴里，故意按在敏感点上刺激omega后穴流水。行动被限制、视线被剥夺的梁家源其余的感观就无限放大。尤其是后穴，洪浩轩那双好看修长的手指，前不久还在操控着键盘和鼠标，现在却在他的后穴侵略抽插。他甚至能感觉到洪浩轩手指的骨节。洪浩轩感受到omega的后穴开始出水后，就抽出手指，脱掉了自己的裤子，顺带解开了梁家源身上衬衫的所有扣子。

“预言家，你水超多的，要换床单好麻烦诶。”

“多个锤...啊...你慢点会死啊”话没说完，alpha就毫不顾忌地一插到底。

“再晚水就要流出来的。”用性器填满整个后穴的洪浩轩如是说道。

“艹....你....”骚话说不过自己男朋友的梁家源只能用骂人来表达不满。

“你不是在操我了嘛~”台湾男人委屈地说道，下半身倒是毫不客气地顶弄着，以此提醒男朋友这个事实。

梁家源被绑住的双手架在洪浩轩的肩膀上，他摸索着狠命咬上臭alpha的肩膀。突然感到身体悬空，被洪浩轩抱起。他看不见现在是个什么情况，只能双腿紧紧缠住洪浩轩的腰，胳膊搂住洪浩轩的肩膀。

“你又要干嘛？”梁家源没好气地问道。

“为了不弄脏床单。”洪浩轩理直气壮地回答道。

梁家源也不知道被洪浩轩抱到哪里，只知道洪浩轩一把他压在墙上，就抵着墙疯狂操他。粗硬的性器在他后穴猛烈地进出，他的呻吟在洪浩轩耳边环绕。流氓却还在不停威胁他小心被人听见。性器很有章法地不断顶撞着他的敏感点，而因为抱操的姿势，性器也插得很深很深，仿佛要一步到胃。不让叫，梁家源就像一只小猫，黏黏腻腻地舔咬着洪浩轩的脖子和肩膀。从脖子一路吻上去，用舌头玩弄他的耳垂。再从下颚线处去寻他的唇，讨要一个安慰的吻。他乖巧地张开嘴，温顺地接受来自洪浩轩的深吻，一点都不像刚才张牙舞爪的小猫。大概是因为被操得爽出了水，也不计较alpha的恶趣味了。

只是这个时候，突然有人敲门：“拉哥，点外卖吗？”卓定的声音从门外传来，梁家源才知道自己被压到了门口那边的墙上。

洪浩轩不紧不慢地继续抽插，还往敏感点上碾去。而刚才卓定的声音已经把梁家源吓得缩紧后穴。

“不点。”洪浩轩回复卓定，还轻声轻气附在梁家源耳边说：“放松勾勾，都要被你夹射了。”威胁人家小声，自己还那么大胆地说骚话，太不公平了。但是梁家源也不敢在这个时候发出一点声音，咬住自己的嘴唇来忍住呻吟。

“那勾勾呢？”卓定还没有要走的意思。

“勾勾睡觉了。”勾勾一口咬在洪浩轩肩膀上。

“可是我刚刚去勾勾房间没找到他呀？”卓定疑惑地说。

“那他在洗澡吧，我估计洗完就睡了，你也别找他了，你们要点就点吧。”他在操着勾勾说瞎话。

此时，omega后穴里的水随着性器抽插流了下来，“滴答”一声滴落在地上。在房间里的洪浩轩和梁家源都听得一清二楚。勾勾都紧张得耳尖发红，就怕门外的卓定也听见。

而卓定似乎是没听见只说了一句：“好吧，晚安咖哥。”

“晚安。”随着卓定的离去，脚步声越来越远，洪浩轩换了地方，把梁家源抵在门上操。疯狂抖动的门能彰显出这场性事有多激烈。一直悬空的下半身，实在没有安全感，紧紧缠住洪浩轩的腰。他仰起头，把脖子露出来，也不想再顾忌隔音效果开始因不断累积的快感呻吟。而洪浩轩咬上他的锁骨，是很多人梦寐以求的直线锁骨。像紫霞仙子说以后你就是我的人了，给你盖个章一样，在两边锁骨上都留下名为洪浩轩的咬痕印记。即便alpha的信息素已经很强硬地宣誓主权，但谁又会介意在自己的omega身上留下痕迹呢？

洪浩轩放下他，只不过是让他转身再后入压在墙上。被绑住的双手只能放在头顶，脸贴着墙，脚尖踩在洪浩轩的拖鞋上，垫着脚撅着臀去配合洪浩轩的姿势。粗硬的性器再次凿入体内，面前是墙，腰被握在洪浩轩手里。无处可逃，那便与他一起在情潮中起伏。越来越多的水随着性器的抽插流出后穴，滴在地上，或是沿着大腿内侧向下滑。

梁家源不是一个在做爱时会说骚话的人，他只会用行动告诉洪浩轩快操我。就像现在，临近高潮，他会向后蹭洪浩轩，扭着屁股求操，后穴毫无规律地夹着性器，来刺激洪浩轩在他体内冲刺。洪浩轩当然也了解他，于是用力掰开臀瓣，让自己更容易地进出后穴。梁家源也不知道自己被按在墙上挨了多久的操，只觉得下体的撞击声不绝于耳。当某一瞬间的快感急剧增加从脊柱直上大脑，他知道自己又在洪浩轩身下高潮了。潮吹时，后穴里一股一股的水浇打在性器上，堵也堵不住地往外流，股间泥泞不堪。高潮余韵还在，梁家源控制不住自己向洪浩轩怀里倒去，性器也滑出了后穴，依旧硬邦邦地戳着梁家源的腰，在腰上留下暧昧的水渍。

梁家源被高潮爽歪了的大脑还晕乎乎的，可以被洪浩轩肆意摆弄。蹲下用被绑住的双手去找寻性器，然后再把它送入口中。但是领带蒙住眼睛的梁家源，没算准性器与他嘴巴的距离，直接戳到了脸上。那湿漉漉的性器在脸上留下的湿漉漉痕迹，像泪痕一般。想操哭他的念头又在洪浩轩脑中浮现。他伸手捏住梁家源的下巴让他嘴巴大张。性器重新被温热柔软包裹。

会用舍头玩猫的辅助就是不一样。洪浩轩之前教过几回，现在梁家源就能很有技巧地舔舐着性器。即便是绑上领带遮住了眼睛，从洪浩轩的视角看，梁家源用力吞吐性器的神情，像虔诚的信徒。不过吃男人鸡X不是什么神圣的事，反而有够淫靡的。灵活的舔只是调剂，要爽到还是得在他嘴里大开大合。洪浩轩抬手摸了摸梁家源柔软的头发，也就这片刻柔情过后，立刻按着omega的头、操着他的嘴，强行深喉。龟头被吸得发爽，射精的欲望也更加强烈了起来。在梁家源嘴里冲刺了一会，抽出来射在了他的脸上，领带上也沾染了点点白浊，但是更多的射在了下半张脸上，沿着领带边缘向下流。刚吃完性器的嘴巴还张开着，舌头还保持着舔舐的状态，嘴唇红润润的在勾引男人做更过分的事。洪浩轩用手指抹去梁家源脸上的精液，再把手指塞进他嘴里，让他都舔干净。

脸上和手腕上的领带终于被解开，这两个地方都留下了红色的痕迹。被绑了许久的手腕有些酸，而眼睛也不太适应突如其来的光明，梁家源继续闭着眼睛，伸开双手让洪浩轩抱他起来。做之前洗的澡白洗了，两个汗津津的人抱在一起，黏黏腻腻的，汗水、淫水都混合在一起。

清理过后，梁家源累得躺在洪浩轩怀里，快要睡着的时候，隐隐约约听到洪浩轩说买条同色的格纹小裙子我们就有情侣装啦。梁家源抬起没有力气的手捶了一下洪浩轩胸口，迷迷糊糊地说你还是不是人？便睡了过去。

隔天，柴犬下楼看到洪浩轩在训练室，过去打了个招呼，双手按上洪浩轩肩膀说：“哇拉哥，我竟然这么早在训练室看到了你。”  
而洪浩轩拍掉他的手说：“嘶，你别碰我肩膀。昨天撸猫的时候被咬了。”  
卓定好奇地问：“拉哥什么猫啊？”  
“就家养的银渐层，超可爱的。”  
“和小育的一样吗？”  
“比小育的可爱多了。”洪浩轩脸上的笑容逐渐变态。  
“哇，我可以撸撸看吗？”  
“不行诶，他超怕生的。”  
“可惜可惜。”  
听完中野对话的柴犬，看到双脚放椅子上缩成一团的穿着银色外套的辅助，灵光一现，嘴角抽搐：洪浩轩那个逼昨天没出门哪里来的家养银渐层！


End file.
